Esclavo de la luna
by Valisas del nemus insanus
Summary: ¿Dracula murio relamente o no? y si estaria buscando nuevo esclavo o si en realidad es mas que eso lo que busca.El antidoto fue dado a Van pero quizas no funciono del todo.... la continuación de la pelicula. Es Slash estais avisadosas.YAOI SLASH
1. Chapter 1

La gran fiesta de invierno había comenzado. Aquel palacio parecía albergar toda una ciudad en su interior pero aun así, a Van seguía pareciéndole inmenso. La amplia sala del trono se llenaba de risas, de voces, de música y color. Hacía ya un par de meses desde la muerte de Ana y Drácula pero aun así seguía teniendo un presentimiento, una sensación que algunas veces volvía a él.

Van rascó distraídamente una de sus muñecas mientras seguía al fraile con la vista. Cada vez que vislumbraba, al pintoresco hombre, iba tras una dama diferente. Van agarró una de las copas de champán que portaba uno de los centenares de camareros. Bebió un par de sorbos y volvió a preguntarse ¿Por que demonios se empeñaba en beber aquella bazofia, por mucho alcohol que tuviera, y lo más importante, ¿Por qué seguía allí? De nuevo, Van volvió a rascar su muñeca esta vez con algo más de fuerza. Ocasionalmente alguna dama se acercaba a él y trataba de arrastrarlo hacia la pista de baile pero todas y cada una de aquellas ocasiones consiguió librarse.

-¿Seguro que no quiere bailar?- Inquirió una joven insinuante.

Van arrugó la nariz y se apoyó contra la pared mareado. Todas olían muy fuerte, demasiado.

-Lo lamento, no me encuentro en condiciones.- Con la respuesta no la dejó satisfecha pero si convencida de que nada tenia que hacer.

-Van, estas muy blanco. ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó el fraile.

Un gruñido fue su escueta respuesta y es que con la mano en el estomago hacia cuanto podía por que la comida del día siguiera allí. El fraile parloteó durante al menos media hora antes de volver a por otra presa.

El cazador rascó de nuevo su muñeca distraído. Los oídos empezaron a dolerle. ¿Nadie se había dado cuenta de que aquellos músicos comenzaban a tocar demasiado alto? La muñeca volvió a picarle y esta vez Van clavó sus garras en ella.

-Demonios.-Exclamó el gran hombre al ver aquel nuevo juego de uñas afiladas como cuchillas. ¿Por que? El antídoto había funcionado. No podían estas sucediendo aquello.

-Vamos, primero me riñes a mí por que no puedo mal decir y ahora lo haces tú. Demonio. Demonios.-Repitió Carl divertido. El fraile rió escandaloso dándole unas sonoras palmadas en la espalda.

-Voy a respirar un poco de aire fresco. –Se excusó Van.

-Te acompaño.

-No, hay mucha mujer a la que conocer en esta fiesta no me gustaría privarte de ellas.

Su amigo volvió a reír.-Tienes que dejar de beber Van. Comienzas a hablar muy rarito. Van estaba seguro de que el fraile iba a decirle algo más pero nunca lo supo por que la mujer que acababa de pasar frente a ellos robaba toda su atención. El cazador aprovechó para salir al balcón y averiguar que demonios le sucedía.

Como pudo la mano temblorosa del cazador levantó la manga de la camisa descubriendo un brazo velludo. Había empezado a crecerle un pelo castaño que se extendía hasta el pecho. Todavía podía verse alguna parte de piel bajo aquel pelo. Las uñas de las manos se habían alargado varios centímetros y vuelto casi negras. La mandíbula empezaba a dolerle como si alguien tratara de arrancarle los dientes y la espalda parecía que se le fuera a romper. Van, se sujetó a la barandilla de piedra sintiéndose morir de dolor. Sobre su cabeza las nubes más oscuras dejaban entre ver los rayos de una luna llena brillante, casi cegadora. El antidoto tenia que haber funcionado.

Siguiendo el camino por el que el fraile había visto ir al cazador llegó al balcón pero allí no vio a nadie.

Una gota de agua caía en algún extremo de la habitación. Sonaba extraña, con eco.

Van se volvió tratando de taparse con las sabanas pero eso no evitó que siguiera sintiendo frío. Se volvió tratando de acurrucarse para conservar un poco de su propio calor pero sus manos se quedaron a medio camino seguidas de un sonido metálico. Van volvió a tirar esta vez alzándose con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Gruesos grilletes lo amarraban. Uno de sus hombros se resintió pero aun así tiró con todas su rabia hasta que las escasas fuerzas que lo quedaban y el dolor lo hicieron desistir. El sudor recorría su cuerpo haciendo que sus enmarañados cabellos se pegaran a su rostro. La oscuridad lo tenía ciego y todo cuanto podía hacer era tenderse en aquella negrura y esperar. La gota continuó cayendo, el frío prosiguió su camino hacia sus huesos y Morfeo, al cabo de largas horas, lo tomó en sus brazos. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó allí dormido pero al moverse se dijo que no el suficiente. ¿Y esa risa?

Van se alzo de golpe olvidando por un instante las cadenas que lo ataban. La risa que había escuchado se intensificó. Abrió los ojos tratando de ver en aquella oscuridad matada por la muy tenue luz de dos velas. Frente a él, un hombre con las piernas cruzadas y brazos colocados a los lados de la silla. Una gran carcajada que se propagó ensordecedora con el eco.

-Drácula… Deberías estar muerto.

La risa cesó secamente pero el cazador aun distinguía entre las sombras una leve sonrisa.

El conde se alzo mirándolo divertido. Mientras se acercaba a escasos centímetros de la cama, Van lo seguía fijamente con la vista aguardando la más mínima oportunidad.

-Si, debería estar muerto pero Dios no es el único que puede hacer milagros, Gabriel.

-¿Qué me has hecho?

-¿No te acuerdas tampoco de eso? Gabriel, empiezo a pensar que eres un hombre con muy mala memoria.

-Vete al infierno.-Gritó tratando de alcanzarlo.

-Bienvenido seas a el Gabriel por que es donde nos encontramos.-El conde que ahora paseaba de un lado a otro de la estancia se detuvo un instante antes de volver a hablar con tono casual. -Sabes, Gabriel. Voy a darte una pista para que averigües que es lo que te hice. ¿No notas algún dolor en alguna parte en especial?

Van guardó silencio. No había ninguna parte de su cuerpo que no sintiera arder por el dolor. ¿Qué demonios quería decir con aquello? Una pequeña luz se encendió en su cabeza mientras ponía una mano sobre el pecho.-Como ya he dicho, Bienvenido seas. Has sido invitado a tu propio infierno. La risa volvió a propagarse como un incendio en un bosque y ni siquiera aquello le dio fuerzas para romper aquellas cadenas, esta vez no.


	2. Chapter 2

Durante los primeros minutos Van se movió furioso en la cama intentando liberarse de las cadenas que aprisionaban sus tobillos y muñecas. Drácula espero pacientemente sin borrar la sonrisa de su boca, sus pasos silenciosos se movían alrededor de la cama en la que estaba tumbado Van sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido como si el vampiro no tocara el suelo y sin embargo Van los podía escuchar, podía notar el aroma del Drácula flotando en el aire un olor antiguo, milenario. Van se quedo quieto al darse cuenta de que lo único que conseguía al forcejear con el hiero que envolvía sus muñecas y tobillos era agotar sus fuerzas, se quedo quieto en la cama, sin mover ningún músculo sus ojos comenzaron a moverse inspeccionando la habitación vislumbrando entre las tinieblas los muebles que la conformaban "tenia que salir de allí, entretener a Drácula lo suficiente para buscar una manera de escapar, algo que le librara"

-¿Qué buscas Gabriel? No podrás escapar de mi, ni aunque arranques esas cadenas, o escapes de mi castillo. Tu eres mío, lo fuiste mucho antes de que te convirtieras en Van Helsing y lo vuelves ha ser ahora, aunque esta vez no podrás dejarme- Drácula se acerco lentamente al hombre encadenado – Nunca – Termino de decir mientras bajando la cabeza un mechón caía a un lado de su cara y una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

Van lanzo un puñetazo contra Drácula el ruido de las cadenas al tensarse inundo toda la habitación más el golpe nunca llego a su destino, el vampiro había calculado milimétricamente la distancia y el puño da Van se alzaba en el aire a escasos centímetros del rostro de Drácula.  
El vampiro río.

-Siempre tan impulsivo Gabriel, pero no te ha servido de nada- El puño de Van bajo lentamente pero sus ojos seguían posados en el vampiro. Drácula siguió hablando  
-Al final tu amiguita Ana murió inútilmente, igual que su hermano.

Van se alzo todo lo que le permitían las cadenas que lo ataban a la cama tensándolas de nuevo un gruñido profundo trono en la habitación los ojos de Van se tornaron de un ámbar intenso que brillaban en la oscuridad tan obcecado estaba en librarse de los grilletes que no se dio cuenta que uno de los anclajes que sujetaban las cadenas a la cama se movió pero muy levemente.

-¿A que te refieras?- bramo Van  
-Vamos Gabriel no me digas que no e has dado cuenta – le dijo seriamente –sonidos que nadie puede escuchar, olores que nadie puede oler, cosas que antes no podrías ni haberlas divisado en la oscuridad , aun siendo el gran Van Helsing .

Van se había recostado en la cama haciendo tintinear los grilletes recuperando la calma.

-¿Que quieres decir?  
-Vamos Gabriel se que lo sabes desde que huiste al balcón en la fiesta de hace 2 noches ¿Qué tienes miedo? ¿de que si lo dices en voz alta se hará mas real ? déjame decirte que ya es real Gabriel.  
-El antídoto… el antídoto para la licantropía- susurro Van con su mirada perdida en la oscuridad, impotente ante la cruda realidad – No funciono, el antídoto no funciono.  
-Ves Gabriel no era tan difícil no me mires así piensa ¿Por qué crees que yo tendría un antídoto contra la licantropía guardado en mi castillo? Tenido en cuenta que los hombres lobos se convierten en mis sirvientes y esclavos a pesar de que no pueda controlar su mente –El silencio se hizo en la habitación Van miraba desafiante a Drácula – muy sencillo –continuo Drácula – en raras ocasiones alguno se revela y cuando eso sucede es difícil volver a controlarlo, con el antídoto me aseguro que mi esclavo pierda sus "habilidades" durante una temporada, o vamos Gabriel –río el vampiro- no pensarías que el antídoto era permanente ¿verdad? Yo siempre vuelvo a recuperar el control sobre el hombre lobo y cuando lo recupero necesito otra vez sus "habilidades" y también le doy un digno castigo por haberse revelado – la risa del vampiro volvió a sonar en un leve susurro pero los oídos de Van la escucharon claramente como si hubiera chocado contra todas las paredes del viejo castillo aumentando su sonido- El antídoto solo es efectivo durante un par de meses fecha termino el día de la fiesta, tiempo mas que suficiente para recuperara mi control y en este caso además volver de la muerte como tantas otras veces he hecho , como cuando tu me mataste por primera vez o pero ¿no te acuerdas de aquella ocasión ? ¿Verdad? Antes de que te fueras Gabriel cuando te movías bajo mis caderas y disfrutabas muy a tu pesar. Igual que no te acuerdas que a pasado estas noches ¿no es así?  
-Te has vuelto loco  
-No Gabriel, loco me volviste tu, pero ahora mejor descansa , mientras yo iré a prepararte una pequeña sorpresa.  
-SUELTAME  
-Todavía es demasiado pronto Gabriel, pero tranquilo esta noche serás mío.

Drácula desapareció tras la puerta, dejándole otra vez a oscuras, otra vez solo…

Un extraño sopor se apodero de nuevo de Van sus sentidos habían notado la habitación mas cargada desde que la abandonara Drácula , sus ojos se posaron en las extrañas y retorcidas velas que se habían encendido después que el vampiro cerrara la puerta el color de sus ojos fue cambiando del marrón al ámbar mas intenso centrándose en aquellas velas poco a poco empezó a ver que de sus llamas oscilantes salía una fina cortina de humo que había envuelto toda la habitación sus parpados se hicieron mas pesados llegado el punto que no pudo resistirlos mas , no pudo mantenerlos abiertos abandonándose a la oscuridad su cuerpo se recostó en la cama y el profundo sueño acabo venciéndole …

"Sintió frió, un frió que traspasaba sus huesos abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor se encontraba en un gran bosque nevado los árboles, el suelo todo lo cubría una fría capa blanca 

-Gabriel, Gabriel…

La voz de Drácula resonó por todo el bosque o quizás donde la escuchaba era dentro de su cabeza, resonaba como lo había hecho aquel día que se encontraba en al castillo del vampiro cuando Ana aun vivía y el la estaba ayudando

-Gabriel tenemos tanta historia…

La nieve se comenzó a teñir de sangre

-Tanta historia … -seguía diciendo la voz de Drácula

Van cerro los ojos y al abrirlos se encontró en mitad de una batalla no sabia como había llegado allí solo aferro la espada que tenia en sus manos y sintió a alguien a sus espaldas, al darse al vuelta vio a Drácula sonriéndole era de día y había matado a un hombre que había intentado matarle por la espalda  
-Gabriel tienes que tener mas cuidado, si no ¿Qué haría esta noche?  
Van cerro los ojos nuevamente para eliminar aquella visión 

-Tanta historia tú y yo…

Al abrirlos se encontró de nuevo encadenado pero no a la cama si no a la pared de un calabozo sus brazos colgaban por cadenas del techo y la punta d e sus botas a penas si podía tocar el suelo a parte de aquel calzado y una fina tela que se ceñía a su cintura tapándole lo estrictamente necesario, estaba desnudo, al alzar la vista vio un sin fin de escaleras de piedra por las que caía un liquido tan oscuro que dudaba que fuera agua al final de estas escaleras se encontraba Drácula alto , erguido, envuelto en sus regios ropajes como siempre . El vampiro lucia ahora mas pálido que hacia escasos segundos cuando se encontraba bajo el sol en la vision anterior , el vampiro nada mas ver que Van lo miraba cerro la puerta ruidosamente.

-Gabriel tenemos tanta historia tu y yo, juntos…"

En ese instante Van abrió los ojos despertándose se encontraba en la cama los grilletes seguían aprisionando sus muñecas y tobillos, todo había sido un mal sueño o quizas las palabras fueran una mala pesadilla.

Tenia que salir de allí, era el único pensamiento de Van Su cuerpo comenzó a dolerle terriblemente seguramente de permanecer tantas horas en la misma posición. Miro a su alrededor las velas se habían consumido por completo y la Habitación se encontraba a oscuras los ojos de Van tomaron un color ámbar viendo entre las tinieblas de la habitación todo cuanto le rodeaba la verdad es que no había gran cosa nada con lo que se pudiera librar de los grilletes solo una copa de cristal sobre una pequeña mesa ¿Qué iba ha hacer con unos cristales rotos? Sentándose en la cama se fijo en la cabecera de hierro levantó el grillete que envolvía su muñeca y comenzó a golpear contra los barrotes de hierro que formaban la cabecera de la cama una vez y otra y otra. Se rasgaría las muñecas pero había una posibilidad entre un millón de que rompiera algo a parte de sus huesos. Pero lo único que consiguió fue doblar levemente los barrotes.

-Vaya Gabriel ¿nos hemos despertado mal? Si querías que te liberara solo tenias que decirlo.  
La voz de Drácula a sus espaldas hizo sobresaltar a Van para girarse rápidamente.  
El vampiro estaba enfrente suyo acercándose, las manos de Dráculas sujetaron por encima de la cabeza del cazador las muñecas de Van situándose encima suyo sus piernas a ambos lados de sus caderas y ante la sorpresa de Van mientras con una mano sujetaba sus muñecas la otra se deslizaba hacia el cierre del grilleta para abrirlo, Drácula se había vuelto loco pero no era el quien iba protestar mas bien aprovecharse Van le lanzo un puñetazo directo a la mandíbula de Drácula esta vez estaba cerca, esta vez le daría, pero el puñetazo jamás llego a la mandíbula del vampiro ya que a un ademán de la mano de Drácula el puño se quedo suspendido en el aire .

-Gabriel, Gabriel no te acuerdas lo que es hoy, uy que despistado soy no te lo he dicho hoy es luna llena- con otro ademán de las manos de Drácula ambas manos quedaron pegadas sobre la almohada sin que el vampiro lo sujetara- sabes lo que significa eso ¿Gabriel, ¿lo sabes?- a otro ademán de la mano del vampiro la piernas de Van quedaron abiertas por completo vulnerable ante cualquier deseo de Drácula , un dedo del vampiro empezó a ascender acariciado el muslo del cazador hasta llegar a la hebilla del cinturón- sabes que esta noche no podrás hacer nada, sabes que debido a tu licantropía eme obedecerás, sabes que eres mío , pero ¿sabias que si yo quiero esta noche no te convertirás en lobo para así poder disfrutar de tu cuerpo y que si yo quiero mañana no recordarás nada? Tu no controlas al lobo Gabriel – Drácula sonrio – Al lobo lo controlo yo.


	3. Chapter 3

-Gabriel, Gabriel no te acuerdas lo que es hoy, uy que despistado soy no te lo he dicho hoy es luna llena- con otro ademán de las manos de Drácula ambas manos quedaron pegadas sobre la almohada sin que el vampiro lo sujetara- sabes lo que significa eso ¿Gabriel, ¿lo sabes?- a otro ademán de la mano del vampiro la piernas de Van quedaron abiertas por completo vulnerable ante cualquier deseo de Drácula , un dedo del vampiro empezó a ascender acariciado el muslo del cazador hasta llegar a la hebilla del cinturón- sabes que esta noche no podrás hacer nada, sabes que debido a tu licantropía me obedecerás, sabes que eres mío , pero ¿sabias que si yo quiero esta noche no te convertirás en lobo para así poder disfrutar de tu cuerpo y que si yo quiero mañana no recordarás nada? Tu no controlas al lobo Gabriel – Drácula sonrió – Al lobo lo controlo yo.

--------------------------------------------------

Van intento una vez mas desembarazarse de las manos de drácula que ahora bajaban lentamente por su pantalón, pero sus piernas estaban en tensión, abiertas completamente al vampiro.

-Gabriel, Gabriel tranquilo solo te haré recordar.

Van notó la respiración de Drácula contra su cuello, su peso encima de él y como las manos del vampiro comenzaban a ascender por su pecho, arrancando prácticamente la camisa que lo cubría. Drácula comenzó a besar su cuello y muy a su pesar Van comenzó a notar como una oleada de calor estalla en su estomago para ir extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Aquello no podía estar pasando, el no podía estar sintiendo aquello, menos aun cuando esas sensaciones se las estaba provocando el mismísimo Drácula. Aquel al que tendría que haber matado.  
El noosferatun siguió dando pequeños besos y mordisco en la suave piel del cuello de Van, el cual intentaba controlar aquel placer que comenzaba a sentir en su interior. Lucho contra él, pero finalmente los suspiros escaparon de su boca y notó como una sonrisa se formaba en la boca de Drácula mientras bajaba hasta el pecho del gran Van Helsing.

-Gabriel no luches contra mi entrégate, no podrás evitarlo sigues teniendo los mismos puntos débiles. Sigues excitándote con un solo toque de mis dedos en el lugar indicado y creeme cuando te digo que yo no he olvidado cuales eran aquellos lugares, en los que con solo rozarte te rendías a mi, vamos Gabriel, ríndete otra vez, no luches entrégate a mi.

Van intentó forcejear una vez mas, intentando quitar al vampiro de encima. Sin embargo lo único que consiguió fue que Drácula hiciera mas presión contra él, haciendo que quedara aprisionado contra la cama, mientras las manos del vampiro viajaron hasta la hombría de Van y Drácula siguió deslizando sus manos, acariciando cada parte del cuerpo del cazador. Memorizando en su mente cada uno de los rincones que durante tantos siglos había soñado volver a tocar. Van forcejeo una vez mas intentado quitarse a Drácula de encima, su cuerpo estaba en tensión mezcla del placer y la ira, por no poder controlar aquello. No podía mover ni sus piernas, ni brazos debido al poder que el vampiro ejercía sobre él, estiro su cabeza hacia atrás haciendo que sus cabellos cayeran sobre la almohada, sus dientes estaban completamente apretados, pero al final consiguió que las palabras se deslizaran entre ellos.  
-SUELTAME, MALDITO ENGENDRO DEL INFIERNO.  
Las caricias de Drácula se pararon abruptamente, su mirada quedó fija en la de Van. El ámbar del Cazador contra los ojos negros del vampiro, pero poco a poco este negro se fue transformando en un rojo intenso, la ira corrió por aquel cuerpo milenario del vampiro, la rabia y la tristeza se mezclaron en el pálido rostro de Drácula, ¿Por qué no podría volver a tenerlo?¿por que jamás recuperaría aquellos momentos pasados, en los Gabriel se estragaba a él de buen grado, a pesar de sus primeras quejas? Nada de eso ocurriría, ya que todo murió aquella vez que Gabriel le asesino hace tantos siglos, antes de ser Van Helsing, El Gran Van Helsing que meses atrás había vuelto a matarle.  
-No mientas Gabriel, tú disfrutas tanto o mas que yo, tus suspiros, tus gemidos y el temblor que noto en este momento debajo mío, recorriendo tu cuerpo te lo esta produciendo este engendro, no niegues lo que sientes Gabriel.  
El cuerpo de Drácula serpenteo aun más en busca de la cercanía del hombre que yacía bajo él. Termino de arrancar el pantalón de Van dejándole totalmente desnudo. Su mano asiendo fuertemente las muñecas encadenadas que estaban encima de la cabeza de Van, mientras con la otra mano se iba quitando la ropa quedando desnudo ante el "Hombre lobo", el cual no pudo hacer otra cosa que recorrer el cuerpo del vampiro con la mirada. Cada rincón de él y por un momento se quedo quieto y expectante, momento que aprovecho Drácula para deleitarse con la visión de Gabriel. El vampiro vio el pecho de su "Hombre lobo" subir y bajar por la respiración entrecortada. Los ojos de Drácula volvieron a ser negros como la noche, pero de su iris no se borró el deseo con el que había comenzado a mirar a Van desde que entró en la habitación. Sus dedos se deslizaron hacia la entrada del "hombre lobo", mientras bajaba hasta la entrepierna y comenzó a deslizar su boca por cada rincón, sin apartar los ojos del rostro de Van, en una mirada fija y sexual que Gabriel notaba y le hacia estremecerse. Poco a poco fue sintiendo como su piel reaccionaba, como la sangre le quemaba dentro de su cuerpo, sus mejillas enrojecieron y sus ojos se volvieron de un ámbar intenso, que brillaba en la oscuridad de la habitación. Algo en Drácula le hacia despertar en él un calor intenso, un deseo del cual comenzaba a tener un vago recuerdo. Dejo de forcejear con las cadenas para simplemente gemir, gemir de placer sintiendo el calor del cuerpo que e aprisionaba cada vez contra as sabanas.  
-Gabriel eres mío, solamente mío.  
Van pudo sentir como los dedos del vampiro se deslizaban por su abdomen, dejando a su paso su piel sudorosa, provocando muy a su pesar que Van quisiera demandar más, mucho más. Empezaba a odiar esa sensación de estar así de dominado, sin embargo su piel se estremecía con cada beso del vampiro, con cada caricia e incluso con cada moviendo brusco, cada pequeño mordisco en su firme piel. Mientras los de dedos de Drácula se deslizaron juguetones en la entrada de Van haciendo que este se tensare aun mas alzando así sus caderas, para hacer el contacto mas profundo, por unos minutos el lado animal de Van pareció dominarlo su lado "Humano" o el deseo olvidado del pasado.  
Drácula retiro su mano de aquél lugar y volvió a su boca besándolo, anhelante demandándolo como su propiedad, pero a la vez en aquel beso había algo que desconcertaba a Van, había algo de ¿ternura? En un ultimo atisbo de lógica de realidad Gabriel mordió con todas sus fuerzas aquellos labios que habían empezado a amortiguar sus gemidos de placer, pero para su sorpresa a pesar de sentir aquel sabor metálico Drácula no se movió ni dejo de apretar su boca haciendo el beso mas profundo, para luego separarse quedándose perdido en los ojos ámbar de su Gabriel. Mientras pequeñas gotas de sangre caían sobre los labios de Van antes de que la herida se cerraran completamente como si jamás hubiera estado allí.  
Ante tal acto Drácula frunció fuertemen el ceño sin apartar los ojos de Van, unos ojos que se volvieron rojos como la misma sangre que ahora resbalas por lo labios del "Hombre lobo", una mirada que en el fondo demostraba furia y deseo, dolor y tristeza. Sin más el vampiro tomo las caderas de Van y se sumergió en ellas. El rugido de dolor de Van resonó en sus oídos, había entrado en el de golpe, y a pesar de que minutos antes Drácula le había preparo Van era lo bastante estrecho como para que esto le doliera, pero su pequeño lobo necesitaba un castigo por todos esos años en que lo había abandonado , todo aquel tiempo en que lo había odiado sin motivo por volver a rebelarse en su contra, por volverle a asesinar y por olvidarle por olvidar su besos , su caricias , noches juntas, cuando el no había podido Van se dio cuenta que Drácula no se movía, seguía en la misma posición, con las manos en su cintura y la cabeza perdida en su cuello El dolor fue dando paso a un calido placer, mientras sentía la respiración jadeante del vampiro contra su oído.  
-Eres mío Gabriel.  
Drácula comenzó a moverse profundizando en el sintiendo como las estrechas paredes de Van le aprisionaban lentamente en una deliciosa tortura, el vampiro fue deslizándose dentro de el. Lentamente al principio el ritmo fue aumentando rápidamente hasta que se volvió frenético. Van estaba perdido en un mar de sensaciones incrementando el mismo el ritmo haciendo que su piel y la del vampiro chocaran a la vez. Drácula se hundió mas en Gabriel sintiéndose completo una vez mas hacia años que no volvía a sentir esa sensación ninguna de sus anteriores esposas le había saciado nunca por completo daba lo mismo cuantas tomara o cuantas veces las tomara se sentía vació y solo ahora al hundirse en el cuerpo de Van, en su misma alma sabia que era lo que había buscado todo aquellos años. En ese momento no le importaba nada ni su casta de vampiros, ni el futuro, ni el mañana, se sentía nuevamente vivo aunque su corazón no latiera, el gran Van Helsing podría volverse a revelar contra el mañana mismo pero esa noche era suyo, el mundo podría acabar al día siguiente pero Gabriel volvía a gemir de placer bajo el volvía a excitarse bajo su cuerpo. Recordaría cada gemido cada roce de Van contra su cuerpo por que Gabriel no recordaría nada de eso mañana aunque el se lo haría recordar lo recuperaría y seria nuevamente suyo.  
Drácula noto como el cuerpo de Van se tensaba bajo el completamente, su cabeza hacia atrás, sus caderas alzadas rogando mas, sus pies completamente estirados a punto de llegar al clímax, en el movimiento de los dos un liquido blanquecino acabo en el abdomen de Van y con un par de fuertes arremetidas Gabriel sintió como un calido liquido se extendía en su interior llenándolo por completo sintiendo una pequeña electricidad en su interior. Drácula callo encima del "Hombre lobo" ahogando el nombre de Gabriel en el cabello revuelto de este.  
Drácula se alzo lentamente sin apartar la vista de un Van que intentaba recuperar la normalidad de su respiración aun con los ojos cerrados. El vampiro retiro los cabellos sudorosos de la frente del Van lentamente y acercándose a su oído comenzó a susurrar  
-Descansa Van, descansa, cuando despiertes no recordaras nada de esta noche, es lo bueno del antídoto al volver a recuperar tus poderes de lobo bajo a mis ordenes, no recuerdas nada de lo que pasa en las dos primeras noches, esta es la segunda noche – un sonrisa se formo en los labios del vampiro dejando ver uno de sus colmillos- descansa, cuando despiertes tengo algo preparado para ti.  
Los ojos de Drácula se fueron cerrando poco a poco al mismo tiempo que la puerta de la habitación se cerraba, hasta que el antiguo cazador de monstruos, el gran Van Helsing quedo profundamente dormido.  
-Buenas noches mi Gabriel -susurró el vampiro mientras se deslizaba por los oscuros corredores del castillo, desapareciendo en aquella negrura.  
El sueño de Van se volvió tranquilo y apacible hasta que pequeñas imágenes teñidas de un intenso rojo comenzaron a bailar a su alrededor y en todas ellas abraza a un drácula mas vivo.

A las pocas horas un gigantesco sirviente encapuchado entró en la habitación de Van Helsing despertándole, con extrañas palabras le indico la puerta de una habitación contigua. Cuando Van se despejo por completo la puerta de salida de aquella habitación ya estaba cerrada así su única opción era dirigirse a la puerta indica.  
Una vez dentro de aquella habitación Van fue obligado a meterse en la tina de agua caliente pero echó a todos los sirvientes. Nadie pondría ni un dedo sobre él y si osaban hacerlo los que necesitarían ayuda, para lavarse, serian ellos. Las marcas de las muñecas aun dolían. Cogio la pastilla de jabón que tenía enfrente y se aseó a conciencia. El cuarto al que le habían trasladado era pequeño más parecía un almacén que una habitación. Las únicas cosas allí a parte de la tina eran un armario, un par de arcones y la pequeña chimenea donde habían calentado el agua. Las paredes de piedra gris se hallaban desnudas. Ni un cuadro, ni un tapiz, nada. Le tocaría dormir en el suelo pero por suerte estaba acostumbrado. Al fondo había otra puerta, junto a ella una silla. ¡Qué gran anfitrión era Drácula! Todos los músculos le dolían mientras se frotaba. La última transformación había sido horrible.  
Van se dio cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo en el agua, cuando comenzó a sentirla fría. Si no salía acabaría cogiendo enfermando. ¿Qué opinaría el conde sobre aquello? Su prisionero escapando entre los barrotes ante sus narices, escapando de él abrazándose a la muerte. Se secó como buenamente pudo y escurrió sus cabellos.  
Van miró alrededor en busca de su ropa. Abrió los arcones pero ambos estaban vacíos. ¿Qué demonios…? Una puerta se cerró en la habitación contigua. El hombre entró pero no encontró a nadie. La estancia era algo impresionante. Dos arcones, a ambos lados de una cama enorme, de color marrón oscuro, casi negro, y grabados sobre ellos. La cama ocupaba casi toda la habitación. Más que de matrimonio parecía poder albergar una familia entera. El cobertor rojo hacia juego con la tela que colgaba de los postes y con el resto del lugar. Grandes tapices granates mostraban escenas de caza. Al acercarse vio, sobre el armario, un montón de ropa doblada con sumo cuidado, y una nota.

"Ponte esto, Gabriel."  
"Drácula"

La gruesa puerta de la sala se abrió dejando entrar a Drácula junto a Van. La noche reinaba en la calle y en aquella fiesta. La música se propagaba por el gran salón de techos interminables y columnas robustas. Grandes cortinones rojos cubrían las ventanas entre abiertas dejando la mayor parte de la iluminación a las centenas de velas que estaban colocadas en lámparas y mesas. Drácula alzó el brazo para que Van se asiera a él. Ambos iban vestidos con las mejores galas para aquella fiesta de mascaras. El cazador no quería sujetarlo pero algo le obligaba a hacerlo. Su mano se alzo temblando por su resistencia posándose sobre el antebrazo de su anfitrión, muy a su pesar, su amo. 

Guiado por su mano ambos bajaron las grandes escaleras blancas. La sala estaba abarrotada pero la gente les abría paso remarcando, cuan poderoso era. Su mano posesiva se cerraba entorno a sus muñecas con firmeza pero sin causarle dolor. La música llenaba la sala, sonaba tranquila pero no conseguía sosegar al cazador. Van se sentía observado por aquellos cientos de ojos tras sus mascaras. Todos sabían que era su prisionero.  
El centro de la sala se encontraba vacío a pesar de que la orquesta tocaba pieza tras pieza nadie había salía a bailar.  
Drácula miró a su invitado maravillado por como le quedaba la ropa que le había enviado. Los pantalones eran como una segunda piel que hacia innecesaria la imaginación. Las cuerdas de la camisa dejaban ver la mitad de su pecho y la chaqueta marcaba sus anchas espaldas y cintura. Sus dedos se cerraron con mayor fuerza sobre sus muñecas. Todos sabían que le pertenecí.  
-Vamos.-Le ordenó.  
-¿Que?-Preguntó Van mientras era llevado de la mano al centro de la pista. Una vez allí bajo la luz de la lámpara fue agarrado con fuerza. Una mano del conde sujetó su cintura mientras la otra asía sus manos. Tras la mascara blanca, que cubría parte del rostro de Van, sus ojos marrones le miraron sin entender.  
-"¿Que demonios pretendía hacer?" "¿Y esa música?"-Era la misma que sonó aquella noche que vio a Ana bailar con él. La misma...  
Los primeros pasos los dio obligado empujado por aquella brusquedad pero pronto continuó obligado por su poder. Su cuerpo se movía sin quererlo. La habitación giraba entorno a ambos y el solo podía mirar al frente a aquel par de ojos negros sin vida.  
Tras los primeros pasos alguno más de los invitados les acompañaron en tan singular baile. Van se sentía extraño, se sentía…  
-Esto es ridículo.-Exclamó.  
-¿Ridículo?-Preguntó el Conde sin detenerse.  
-Si, es ridículo. No es normal que dos hombres bailen juntos.  
Drácula echó la cabeza atrás riendo con ganas pero no dejo de bailar. La habitación pareció girar incluso más a prisa.  
-Van estas en una fiesta de no muertos rodeado de vampiros y criaturas. Que tu y yo bailemos juntos.-dijo acercándolo contra él. Los labios de ambos se rozaron.-Es normal.-con un brusco movimiento giró antes de soltarlo lanzando unos pocos pasos hacia adelante. Van quedó de espaldas a él pero frente al resto de los presentes.

Por primera vez desde que entró miró al resto de invitados con detenimiento. La mayoría eran criaturas de la noche con forma humana o al menos eso le pareció. La vista de Van pasó por la sala dándose cuenta de que la mayoría de las parejas no eran nada usuales. Entre malabaristas que ascendían sin cuerdas por las paredes, comedores de fuegos y lanzadores de dagas algo llamó su atención por encima de todo lo demás. A unos pocos metros de él dos hombres de constitución mayor que la suya jugaban disfrutando de su compañero sin pudor. Las manos del más grande, uno moreno de ojos tan sumamente verdes que contrastaban con el color oscuro de sus cabellos, recorrían el cuerpo del otro hombre como si quisiera grabar su silueta en la memoria para siempre. Despacio, los labios del moreno se posaron castigadores sobre los del rubio demorando aquel contacto y en su misión torturándolo un poco más. Su acompañante emitió un pequeño gemido de protesta. A punto de besarle con mayor dedicación debió de darse cuenta de que le miraba por que se volvió deslumbrándolo con aquel par de ojos verdes como los de un animal. Si cuando los vio la primera vez le parecieron hermosos ahora se le antojaron mucho más. Tenían un brillo especial, extraño Era como cuando la luna se reflejaba en los lagos y daba aquella sensación de que se había quedado atrapada allí. Van vio al más joven comentarle algo al oído tras ello el más grande asintió. Sin apartar aquel par de obres verdes de él continuó acariciando a su compañero. Suavemente casi rozándolo con las yemas de sus dedos recorrían su piel más pálida y tersa. Van colocó una mano en su nuca tratando de controlarse ante aquella visión. Era como si lo invitasen y por primera, que él recordase, en siglos sintió deseo. El hombre moreno intentó acercarse pero justo entonces Drácula apartó a Van y rugió mostrando sus afilados colmillos. Ante aquella muestra su oponente no pudo más que retroceder sumiso.

De nuevo se vio obligado a aquel absurdo baile en el que no quería participar. La habitación parecía girar.  
-Marcando territorio, Dracula.  
-Estraña frase para un hombre lobo. - respondio el conde entre risas.  
-Haces que desee matarte aun más.  
-Eso no es todo lo que podría hacerte desear.-Habló sin detener su tormento.  
-¿Verdad que hacemos una pareja encantadora? Van apretó los dientes sin ninguna gana de responder.-Busco un nuevo novio Gabriel.-Drácula sonrió al ver que había captado su atención.-que sea fuerte y bello. Un breve instante de sufrimiento y podremos estar juntos para siempre.  
-Eso ya lo he oído antes.-respondió con rabia.  
-En la fiesta mientras bailaba con Ana y me mirabas desde el balcón. ¿Verdad?-Drácula lo apartó contra él aspirando en su oreja. Entonces también era para ti.-Sin detener su baile Drácula guió a su compañero cerca del espejo y colocó la mano de Van sobre su pecho.-Ahora deberías insinuar que no me late el corazón como hizo ella a lo que yo responderé.-El conde hizo dar una vuelta a su pareja dejando caer su cuerpo unos cuantos centímetros antes de detenerse. La mano firme de drácula lo sujetaba por la nuca y la cintura siendo esto lo único que lo permitía seguir en pie dada la inclinación. Al mirar hacia el espejo este solo le devolvió su propia imagen. Drácula lo besó invadiendo su boca sin pedir permiso por que daba por hecho que le pertenecía pero no era así, no…  
Los dedos de Drácula pasaron sobre su pecho antes de ponerlo de nuevo en pie. Dio un par de pasos al centro de la pista sin soltarlo y todo el mundo guardo silencio.  
-Ahora que todo esta como debiera.-Su voz se podía escuchar con total claridad. ¡Os presento a mi nuevo novio!

En uno de los balcones de los pisos altos de aquel gran salón un hombre de cabellos rubios los observaba. Sus dedos acariciaban distraídos una copa de cristal mientras sus ojos verdes no perdían detalle.

-Al fin nos volvemos a encontrar Van. Curioso lugar para dos caza demonios.-murmuró el extraño.  
-¿Ha dicho algo señor?-Preguntó uno de los sirvientes.  
Sebastián sonrió.-No, todavía no es mi turno.


End file.
